youtubefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Techmoan
Techmoan ist ein englischer YouTube-Kanal und Blog, der Ende Mai 2009 im Genre historischer Medientechnik und Dokumentation startete. Dazu wurden vor der Kamera die alten Geräte betrieben und geöffnet, um zu zeigen wie sie funktionieren, gestützt von diversen Veröffentlichungen der damaligen Zeit, wie Ton- und Unterhaltungselektronik, überwiegend anhand des Billboard Magazins, das sowohl über gewerblich als auch privat genutzte Technik berichtete sowie Werbeanzeigen mit Preisen abdruckte. Tests aktueller Produkte – überwiegend Dashcams und Actioncams, Mikrofone und sonstige diverse technische Produkte – sind teils als nicht beauftragt, und teils als honoriert vermerkt. Dies und Spenden sowie eine Mitgliedschaft bei Patreon finanzieren den Kanal. Die Webseite von Techmoan nimmt am Amazon Services LLC Associates Program teil und betreibt Affiliate-Marketing.Archive.org capture of www.techmoan.com/about/ Kopie von 17. April 2017 Techmoans Zusammenfassungen wurden schon im Daily TelegraphWhy a dashcam could save you money on your car insurance, The Daily Telegraph, 11. April 2016 und bei Gizmodo zitiert.Bryan Menegus: Yup, This Vertical Record Player Is Rad 6. Mai 2016Bryan Menegus: There's a Good Reason This Weird, Old Cassette Format Didn't Work Out, 31. August 2017Rhett Jones: Music Designed for an Oscilloscope Looks and Sounds Cool as Hell, 24. November 2016 Gleichlautend zu Bewertungen auf Reddit, listete MarketWatch Techmoan als einen der obersten 10 YouTube-Kanäle für „Binge Watching“ (‚Bulimie-Glotzen‘).Shawn Langlois: 10 YouTube channels for binge-watching, 19. Juli 2017 Macher von Techmoan ist Mat, der in Wigan, einem Ort im Greater Manchester des Vereinigten Königreichs lebt und sich nur „Mat von Techmoan“ nennt, um seine Identität geheim zuhalten. Entgegen anderer Erwartungen produziert er seine Videos alleine.Techmoan - Not the 10th Anniversary Show, 25. Juli 2017 Wenn er einen Dialog in einem seiner Video für angebracht hält,Ring Video Doorbell ...I'm out, 23. Februar 2016 stellt er diese durch Handpuppen dar, die an Bert und Ernie oder die Muppets erinnern, die er auch am Ende einiger Videos zeigt. Im Dezember 2014 waren 200 Videos von Techmoan online. 2017 erreichte der Kanal 528.000 Abonnenten und insgesamt 94 Millionen Abrufe seiner Videos. Geschichte 2006 startete Mat den YouTube-Kanal „Vectrexuk“ mit Videos ähnlicher technischer Inhalte wie die Installation eines HeimkinosHome Cinema on the Cheap, 13. September 2008 und einem Prozessorgesteuerten ToasterMy Incredibly Cool Toaster, 26. Juli 2007,About Vectrexuk, Youtube, 10. August 2006 „just to prove a point that people will watch anything on YouTube“ – „nur um zu prüfen, dass die Leute auf YouTube einfach alles ansehen“. Der Kanal „Techmoan“ wurde Ende Mai 2009 angelegt und am selben Tag ein Video in einer Auflösung von 480p und mäßiger Tonqualität über eine Tour auf einem Piaggio MP3, Modelljahr 2009 veröffentlicht. Erst nachfolgende Videos wurden auf YouTube beliebter. Eines über eine 17-Gramm-leichte Miniaturkamera erreichte über zwei Millionen Aufrufe. Für alles weitere nichttechnische legte er 2015 den Kanal „Youtube Pedant“ an.About the YouTube Channel "Youtube Pedant" Dokumentationsfilme Dokumentationsfilme über einstige Magnetbandaufzeichungssysteme handeln vom OMNI Entertainment System,MB OMNI Entertainment System - The 1980s 8-Track games machine., 6. August 2017 einem elektronischem Quizspiel aus dem Jahr 1980, das Aufzeichnungen auf 8-Spur-Kassetten nutzt, dem Hipac, einem Nachfolger des PlayTape und dessen Weiterverwendung als SCM Mail Call. Weitere Schwerpunkte sind die mutmaßlich kleinsten und größten analogen Kassetten, die je hergestellt wurden: die PicocassetteThe Picocassette – Smallest Analogue Cassette Tape ever made, 2. August 2015 und das Cantata 700 Hintergrundmusiksystem,Retro Tech: This 1960s BGM Machine played the Biggest Cassettes ever made, 11. Mai 2016 das Sabamobil-Kassettensystem,Forgotten Format: The Sabamobil, 22. Juni 2017 das dem damals handelsüblichen 3-Zoll-Rollentonband ein praktisches Kassettengehäuse gab und dem Sanyo Micro Pack 35Forgotten Format: SANYO Micro-Pack 35 Tape Recorder, 31. August 2017 sowie die RCA-KassetteRetroTech: RCA Victor Tape Cartridge - A trailblazing failure, 22. September 2016 und die Sony ElcasetForgotten Audio Formats: DCC & Elcaset 6. Mai 2014.Which articles link to the Techmoan article. Dokumentationsfilme über einstige Vinylaufzeichungsformate handeln vom Tefifon-Schallbandkassettensystem,Vintage Electronics - The Tefifon, 6. April 2015Tefifon Update - more info, more music, bigger.... and smaller, 4. Mai 2015 dem Hintergrundmusiksystem Seeburg 1000RetroTech: Seeburg 1000 BMS1 Background Music System (1959-1986), 28. Februar 2017Seeburg 1000 BGM Part 2: The DIY version, 1. März 2017 und Plattenspielern mit vertikalen PlattentellernRescued 1980s Relic: The Sharp RP-114 Vertical Turntable, 9. Juni 2014. Andere Dokumentationen sind über den mechanischen Curta-Taschenrechner,1950 Curta Calculator, 24. Dezember 2014 Drahttongeräte,Retro Tech: The Wire Recorder, 3. Juli 2016 Ausgefallenes über Compact Cassetten wie „reinventing the reel“ („die Nacherfindung des Rollentonbandes“) durch das TEAC O'CasseTEAC O'Casse Open Cassette - Reinventing the Reel, 16. Mai 2015 und die Audio Craft Cassette CartridgeAudio Craft Cassette Cartridge: More music per pocket., 12. April 2017 sowie über die verschiedenen Techniken des AutoreverseAuto-Reverse: The Hard Way, 26. Februar 2016 und automatischen Wechselkassettenspielern,What a 10hr music playlist looked like in 1992, 30. Dezember 2015 die Kassetten aus unterteilten Schubladen oder Karussellen zuführenRetro-Tech: The 1972 Desktop 'iPod', 14. August 2016, Endloskassetten,Cassettes: Lenticular Classics & Endless Loops, 13. September 2016 und nicht zuletzt die Massenproduktionstechnik vorbespielter KassettenPre-recorded Cassettes' Last Stand 24. Januar 2017. Weblinks * Techmoan YouTube-Kanal * Techmoan Website * Techmoan - Not the 10th Anniversary Show – ‚Nicht das zehnjährige Jubiläum‘ mit einer kleinen Vorstellung über den YouTube-Kanal Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Technik Kategorie:Gründung 2009 Kategorie:Englischsprachig Kategorie:Britische YouTuber